I Need Your Love
by EllieAnubisVampireGeek
Summary: Ellison fanfic!-What happens when the new girl Ellie comes to Anubis house knowing all of its secrets and Eddie? OC and Patricia was never at Anubis in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: hey! i'm Ellie and i am in love with HOA i have a twitter which will be in my bioif you want to go heck me out and follow or whatever! So basically at my school i've took all my exams whereas some people havet so 10 hours a week i get time to write my story so this will be updated frequently just to let you know! Spelling is kind of bad and grammar isnt perfect but dont judge K?:) So mine and Eddie's Ship name is Ellison!:DD_**

**Ellie's POV:**

I rushed to the train wheeling my enormous suitcase behind me whilst I held a backpack the size of a camping one that could hold about two small tents! I saw a tall, blonde guy heading towards me sipping a coffee; before I had time to dodge he bumped into me. His coffee spilling all over me! "Seriously!" I groaned as I tried to wipe the coffee off, only to realise I was making it worse. "Yah, my bad." The guy told me in an American accent. Attractive. I scowled at him and carried on rushing to the train.

I had lived in Spain for five years since I was ten. My mom and Dad wanted new scenery, a new life away from dull England. I relocated to an international school where people would speak English instead of Spanish. I decided I wanted to move back to England, see how it is all was now and actually hear people speaking English! Alia and John (my parents) said no. I kept on asking them "No Ellie! We have a home here, we have a life here." Was all they would say. In the end they finally agreed after I told them about boarding schools. However, I had to travel alone. I wanted to change myself. Leave the old Ellie in Spain and the new Ellie in England. I researched a load of boarding schools and my Friend Nina Martin from America, who I met on holiday a year ago, recommended it to me. Lately I had been having visions. Telling me I need to stop the evil. I told Nina about these on the phone and she suggested I go to Anubis and find what I was looking for. The Osirian.

The train journey was horrible! We had to stop for three hours after a tree branch fell on the train lines. I finally arrived at the school at four in the afternoon. Mr Sweet, the headmaster introduced me to the school and the board of staff including Miss Smith and Mr Hardy new teachers at the school. He then took me over to Anubis house where I would be staying and introduced me to my new housemother Trudy. She took me to my room and helped me unpack. "A lot of summer clothes there dear!" She said with a constant smile on her face. "Yeah, living in Spain and all I guess I didn't really think of buying warm clothes!" I laughed putting my precious necklace in the draw. "Thanks Trudy!" I said to her and she left the room. I sat down on my bed relieved I had finished all my packing. A dark skinned girl with black frizzy hair walked in and smiled. "You must me Ellie!"

"Yeah, the one and only!" I said with a smile.

"I'm KT, your roommate!" She said, coming over and shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you KT!" KT then walked off and I changed into some jeans and a woolly jumper. I walked out of my room onto the landing and by the stairs when a very strange mean looking old man came out. "You must be Ellie." He said in a loud, booming voice! Kind of scary. "Yeah, you must be victor." I said, wondering off down the stairs.

When I got into the living room he was there. The guy from the train station.

**Eddie's POV:**

And there she was. The girl from the train station. "I'm guessing you got the coffee out of your top right?" I laughed.

"No, I had to change thanks you!" She told me rolling her eyes.

"Well you know coffee can be very unpredictable." I said, giving a soft laugh "My Names Eddie, Eddie miller!" I added.

"Well Eddie, you can apologise properly!." Ellie said in a Harsh tone.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" I laughed. "So your name?" I then said. She rolled her eyes. I got up from the Couch and went and walked over to her where she stood with her arms folded. "Ellie. Ellie Phillips." She said and stormed off. From across the room Jerome said "Totally hitting that off Edison, totally hitting that off!" And Joy laughed along with him.

"Shut up Clarke!" I sighed. I saw Fabian sitting at the dinner table seriously concentrating on his screen so I went and sat next to him. "Stalking Nina's Profile?" I laughed.

"We tried giving the long term relationship a try and I thought it was working and Nina is completely blanking me, I'm worried." He told me clicking on some more buttons and a 'ping' noise sounded. It was silent. "It's time we try moving on for real this time Fabian." Fabian said. Well what a harsh way to break up with someone. "Aw dude, don't worry to remember she was your first girl, your first love!" I was telling him before I knew it I was giving love advice coming from a guy who couldn't even keep a girl! "I guess so, thanks Eddie." He said smiling and shutting the lid of the laptop up. KT walked in and sat opposite Fabian. "Down in the dumps Rutter? She laughed, curling her hair around her finger. I looked at her giving her the look of 'drop it there' but she didn't realise. "So, what's up Fabian?" She added.

"Nina doesn't want to be with me. Ever." He said in despair.

"Oh, Fabian I'm sorry." She sighed. He just hummed and hared, picked up his laptop and left. "KT, I told you to drop it!" I said and she just raised an eyebrow at me. "Wait- Eddie what if we can make him happy! The new girls single right? Perfect for Fabian to get a new girl! Oh I am a genius!" She told me, practically jumping out of her seat. I kept quiet. "Well I am going to sort this out now!" She smiled a grin a mile wide. Oh god, I thought. "Pizza, you can never go wrong right?" She asked me.

"Sure." I sighed. I picked up a green apple and bit into it. Jerome and Alfie walked in discussing or maybe debating something. "She is seriously fit!" I heard Jerome say. "But you've got a girlfriend!" Alfie said in reply.

"A boy can have a girl and a crush right? Come Alfie, you know you think she's super hot." Jerome laughed. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to where Alfie and Jerome had sat down. "So who's hot?" I asked, laughing. I knew it was going to be about Ellie. I just hoped it wasn't. "The new girl, my god she is fit!." Jerome said, looking at Alfie. "Fine, I guess she is a tiny bit cute but my Willow is perfect!" Alfie said. "Yeah, yeah Walfie forever!" Jerome laughed in response.

"How do you know she isn't taken? You can't crush on a girl who's taken right?" I said, trying to put them off the thought of liking Ellie.

"Oh god, maybe she is! KT, come here!" Jerome said quickly and KT wandered over. "What is it?" She asked sweetly.

"Does Ellie have a boyfriend?" Alfie then asked. KT just shrugged. Phew!

"I Hardly know her Alfie, so I sure wouldn't know if she was taken or not, sorry." KT replied and went out.

"Secret mission, we find this out." Alfie said, laughing.

"And you were the one who was saying Willow was perfect right?" I told Alfie reminding him. "Who Jerome, looks like Edison here has a ickle wickle crush on Ellie!" Alfie said, as he burst out laughing. I think I went red. "I do not! Want me to tell Willow and Joy?" I said, as if I was blackmailing them.

"Oh, course you don't like Ellie." Alfie told me going serious and they both walked out. Great, just what I needed!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors**__** Note: Hello again! It's Ellie! So I have a load of chapters and so i didnt really want to keep you in suspense! There will be a cover for this fanfic but because im a new member i had to wait 24 hours to upload a pic to image manager and blah blah so there will be a cover up soon! Once again i apologise for spelling!:)**_

**Ellie's POV:**

In the morning I took a shower and as I walked from the bathroom Jerome approached me. "Jerome, Hi." I smiled, pulling my socks up.

"Nice socks." He smiled. Weird, very weird I thought.

"Um thanks. Did you want something it's just I have to get ready for school and all." I said, getting annoyed now.

"So how was life in Spain?" He said, still starring at me.

"Maybe we can talk about this later when I'm not in no rush for school maybe we could grab a Burger from town later?" I asked him just trying to get him to go. His eyes lit up "Oh yes, five?" He replied. I just nodded and walked to my room. All very weird. I tied my hair back and secured the cartoon badges onto my blazer and grabbed my mascara applying it to my naturally long lashes. KT wandered in buttoning up her blazer and shoving her pencil case in her bag. "Oh Ellie, just the girl!" She said walking over to me. "Want to have pizza with us at lunch?" She asked me, smiling.

"Will Eddie be there?" I immediately asked. "Because if he goes I wont go I don't particularly want to end up for pizza on my shirt, you know." I added "Pizza can be unpredictable." I then said in a failed American accent, trying to imitate Eddie. "Yeah but Fabian will be there." She said.

"Sorry KT, I don't want to." I sighed. As I picked up my school bag which was a side bag which loads of different cartoon characters and buildings on. "But Fabian will be there." KT smiled.

"What is it with people living in Britain acting all weird. I'll see." I said, finally giving in. "Great!" KT said and walked out.

When I got to school I read my timetable and it said I had English with Miss Smith. Sounded fun! Not. I walked into the class to every seat taken apart from the seat next to Eddie. I desperately looked around to see if there was any seats left but there wasn't, I moaned about it but Miss Smith wasn't having any of it so in the end I sat next to him and got my pencil case out. "So as we see the novel is set around 1930s which can be significant to the novel. In your own words right down the significance of it being set around that time." Miss Smith Demand in her loud, echoing voice. "I'm not a bad partner, I promise!" Eddie laughed, leaning back in his seat. Like he owned the place. "Yeah, yeah." I replied playfully.

"Pizza this lunch time?" He asked me. I shuck my head.

"No, I bet some form of food will go over me!" I laughed, feeling a connection between us before Miss Smith interrupted. The connection felt real. Like Eddie was the Osirian. No. He couldn't be! "Ellie, Edison! Detention lunch time!" Mis smith shouted and I just rolled my eyes. "No pizza for me." Eddie laughed.

**Eddie's POV:**

Well detention would be fun, I thought. The bell rang for Lunch and the lucky students got to leave to lunch where as me and Ellie had to stay in stupid detention! "Right children, I want complete silence whilst I go sort some things out with Mr Sweet, ok?" Miss Smith said, loudly and walked out shutting the door behind her. Miss Smith seemed so mysterious so I thought a good idea was to check her draws. "Ellie, I'm gonna do something you can't tell anyone about ok?" I said to her and eyes went wide.

"So you're gonna trust me after knowing me not even a full day?" She replied to me. Ellie did have a point but I guess it was the only chance I'd get. I ran over to Miss Smith's desk and tried to open the drawer. Locked. What a surprise! I noticed a very pink hair clip in Ellie's hair so I took it out of her hair and a few strands fell flat on her head. "Gee, treading on thin wire Edison!" She laughed as I managed to pick the lock. "First you steal my hair clip and then you start going through Miss Smith's things, naughty boy Edison." She added. On top of the drawer were a few folders, lose papers and under those was Nina's locket. Damn it, I must have dropped it or victor had found it or Miss Smith had stolen it. So many possibilities. I grabbed it putting it in my pocket and shutting the drawer up. "Can I see that?" Ellie asked me immediately as I sat down. "I'd rather not, kind of precious." I quickly said in reply. "Eddie please!" She said nudging me playfully and distracted which gave her to opportunity to grab the locket. "Nina's Locket." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "She gave this to you Eddie to look after!" She said angrily. "I d- Wait how do you know about Nina and her locket?" I asked her quickly. "Fine, if you must know I went on holiday to America and I met Nina and her Gran. We became really close and she told me about her time in England and just a locket she had which was precious but she just wanted it to stay in England that's about it really." She said, holding back.

"Oh, ok." I replied. I knew there was more to what she was saying. She smiled. It was cute. Miss Smith walked in "You two can go, no more talking in class though! Maybe I should move you." Miss Smith said, still in her normal echoing voice. "Or maybe I'll just learn to shut up miss, I don't need to move." She said sweetly giving a weak smile and walked out. I went to the student lounge and went over to KT, Fabian and Alfie. "Hey guys! Miss Smith had Nina's locket in her drawer!" I said enthusiastically.

"Really?!" KT said, surprised.

"Yeah it was in her," I said realising KT would want to see it. "But I didn't have chance to get it." I lied. I hated lying to KT because she has always been so honest to me but I had to. "We should totally check that out! Perhaps she knew Nina or maybe needs her for something?" Fabian said then added "If she asks anything about Nina just don't tell her too much ok?"  
I nodded and so did KT. "Is this Sibuna again?" Alfie said, happily.

"Maybe," I added. "Sibuna." We all said at the same time putting our hand up to our eye. I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors**__** Note: Hello again! It's Ellie! So I have a load of chapters and so i didnt really want to keep you in suspense! There will be a cover for this fanfic but because im a new member i had to wait 24 hours to upload a pic to image manager and blah blah so there will be a cover up soon! Once again i apologise for spelling!:)**_

**Ellie's POV:**

In the morning I took a shower and as I walked from the bathroom Jerome approached me. "Jerome, Hi." I smiled, pulling my socks up.

"Nice socks." He smiled. Weird, very weird I thought.

"Um thanks. Did you want something it's just I have to get ready for school and all." I said, getting annoyed now.

"So how was life in Spain?" He said, still starring at me.

"Maybe we can talk about this later when I'm not in no rush for school maybe we could grab a Burger from town later?" I asked him just trying to get him to go. His eyes lit up "Oh yes, five?" He replied. I just nodded and walked to my room. All very weird. I tied my hair back and secured the cartoon badges onto my blazer and grabbed my mascara applying it to my naturally long lashes. KT wandered in buttoning up her blazer and shoving her pencil case in her bag. "Oh Ellie, just the girl!" She said walking over to me. "Want to have pizza with us at lunch?" She asked me, smiling.

"Will Eddie be there?" I immediately asked. "Because if he goes I wont go I don't particularly want to end up for pizza on my shirt, you know." I added "Pizza can be unpredictable." I then said in a failed American accent, trying to imitate Eddie. "Yeah but Fabian will be there." She said.

"Sorry KT, I don't want to." I sighed. As I picked up my school bag which was a side bag which loads of different cartoon characters and buildings on. "But Fabian will be there." KT smiled.

"What is it with people living in Britain acting all weird. I'll see." I said, finally giving in. "Great!" KT said and walked out.

When I got to school I read my timetable and it said I had English with Miss Smith. Sounded fun! Not. I walked into the class to every seat taken apart from the seat next to Eddie. I desperately looked around to see if there was any seats left but there wasn't, I moaned about it but Miss Smith wasn't having any of it so in the end I sat next to him and got my pencil case out. "So as we see the novel is set around 1930s which can be significant to the novel. In your own words right down the significance of it being set around that time." Miss Smith Demand in her loud, echoing voice. "I'm not a bad partner, I promise!" Eddie laughed, leaning back in his seat. Like he owned the place. "Yeah, yeah." I replied playfully.

"Pizza this lunch time?" He asked me. I shuck my head.

"No, I bet some form of food will go over me!" I laughed, feeling a connection between us before Miss Smith interrupted. The connection felt real. Like Eddie was the Osirian. No. He couldn't be! "Ellie, Edison! Detention lunch time!" Mis smith shouted and I just rolled my eyes. "No pizza for me." Eddie laughed.

**Eddie's POV:**

Well detention would be fun, I thought. The bell rang for Lunch and the lucky students got to leave to lunch where as me and Ellie had to stay in stupid detention! "Right children, I want complete silence whilst I go sort some things out with Mr Sweet, ok?" Miss Smith said, loudly and walked out shutting the door behind her. Miss Smith seemed so mysterious so I thought a good idea was to check her draws. "Ellie, I'm gonna do something you can't tell anyone about ok?" I said to her and eyes went wide.

"So you're gonna trust me after knowing me not even a full day?" She replied to me. Ellie did have a point but I guess it was the only chance I'd get. I ran over to Miss Smith's desk and tried to open the drawer. Locked. What a surprise! I noticed a very pink hair clip in Ellie's hair so I took it out of her hair and a few strands fell flat on her head. "Gee, treading on thin wire Edison!" She laughed as I managed to pick the lock. "First you steal my hair clip and then you start going through Miss Smith's things, naughty boy Edison." She added. On top of the drawer were a few folders, lose papers and under those was Nina's locket. Damn it, I must have dropped it or victor had found it or Miss Smith had stolen it. So many possibilities. I grabbed it putting it in my pocket and shutting the drawer up. "Can I see that?" Ellie asked me immediately as I sat down. "I'd rather not, kind of precious." I quickly said in reply. "Eddie please!" She said nudging me playfully and distracted which gave her to opportunity to grab the locket. "Nina's Locket." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "She gave this to you Eddie to look after!" She said angrily. "I d- Wait how do you know about Nina and her locket?" I asked her quickly. "Fine, if you must know I went on holiday to America and I met Nina and her Gran. We became really close and she told me about her time in England and just a locket she had which was precious but she just wanted it to stay in England that's about it really." She said, holding back.

"Oh, ok." I replied. I knew there was more to what she was saying. She smiled. It was cute. Miss Smith walked in "You two can go, no more talking in class though! Maybe I should move you." Miss Smith said, still in her normal echoing voice. "Or maybe I'll just learn to shut up miss, I don't need to move." She said sweetly giving a weak smile and walked out. I went to the student lounge and went over to KT, Fabian and Alfie. "Hey guys! Miss Smith had Nina's locket in her drawer!" I said enthusiastically.

"Really?!" KT said, surprised.

"Yeah it was in her," I said realising KT would want to see it. "But I didn't have chance to get it." I lied. I hated lying to KT because she has always been so honest to me but I had to. "We should totally check that out! Perhaps she knew Nina or maybe needs her for something?" Fabian said then added "If she asks anything about Nina just don't tell her too much ok?"  
I nodded and so did KT. "Is this Sibuna again?" Alfie said, happily.

"Maybe," I added. "Sibuna." We all said at the same time putting our hand up to our eye. I smiled.


End file.
